


Please make us whole again

by PrussiaSheiala



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Lee Jooheon, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Bottom Lee Jooheon, M/M, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Switch Jooheon, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jackson, Top Lee Jooheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Jooheon and Jackson had been together for more years than anybody could remember, but as a beta and alpha couple they were always expected to have an omega join them, to prove everybody wrong, they decided that no matter what they didn't need anybody else.Which lasted for years.Until they met Namjoon, a new transfer student at Jooheon's major, and a beutiful smart omega. Problem was no to get their own head out of their ass before they lost him again,  cause there is a certain tattooed omega there is more than willing to take him away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this chapter! This will be updated every Saturday!

At the time that Jackson went into the 3rd year of his bachelor, he and Jooheon had been together for over 5 years, they had been childhood friends, and after a few years of teenage angst trying to figure out how to tell each other that they had feelings, they ended up together.

Nobody believed that they would stay together, the thing was that Jooheon was a beta and Jackson was an alpha, it was almost unheard of to have a pair that didn’t include at least one omega. The norm being one omega, one alpha and one beta, or one alpha and one omega, or just a beta couple.

Out of spite both Jooheon and Jackson had promised each other that they would never let somebody else into their relationship, never, they were happy with just the two of them. Every time somebody tried to open them up to the idea, the more they pushed the idea away from them.

They were stubborn, they hated that nobody had faith in their relationship, seemed to believe that they were enough in each other. So they were gonna be enough no matter what, it didn’t matter that both felt they had needs they wanted to take care off, even if they might feel that they needed an omega, they refused to admit it. They were enough for each other.

They thought that they were always gonna be enough for each other, that they didn’t need somebody else, all of that until a new student transferred into Jooheon’s music production class.

Kim Namjoon, a 2nd-year student who had transferred back to Korea after being in New Zealand for a fair few years, even if Jooheon was happily in a relationship, he could still appreciate long legs, dirty blonde hair and intelligent eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

The tall, slender build, enough to tower over both him and Jackson, led Jooheon to assume that the new male was an alpha, but as he sat down next to him and smiled at him dimples popping and scent clear in the air, there was no doubt about the fact that this man… was an omega, and a beautiful one to add to that.

Halfway through the class, and Jooheon was sure that he was ready to bundle up Namjoon in his arms and never let him go again. He was nice and sweet, clearly eager to make friends, and he really knew his stuff, and when they got their assignments for the week given to them, Jooheon was more than happy to agree as the cute man next to him asked for him to be his partner for the project as he knew nobody else in the class.

That was how their friendship started, and while what had drawn him in in the start was without a doubt his pretty looks, but they ended up staying friend for a completely different reason, he stayed for Namjoon’s personality. Namjoon wasn’t your normal omega, while omega equality had gotten better over the years, there was still a ton of people who thought omega’s had to be these good little housewives, that they had to be submissive and take care of the house.

While Jooheon would never judge or look down as an omega for their choice, if it was their own choice, but it wasn’t somebody that he could see himself be friends with long term. Namjoon wasn’t like that, yes he was soft in the heart and was an overall sweetheart, but he could stand up for himself when he needed to. Once when a dumbo of an alpha tried to say something to Namjoon during class, he got a verbal whiplash from the soft-faced omega.

From their, Jooheon knew that he would be ready to take a bullet for the other man, and it was cemented when he finally introduced Jackson to Namjoon, and they got on like a Dane and a bottle of beer.

That was how their twosome became a threesome, which was where the problem laid… While most people who saw them from the outside would think they were all together, that they were one little happy group, that wasn’t the truth. Namjoon wasn’t with them, they were still just a duo.

Both Jackson and Jooheon, were a little emotionally constipated, not sure how to act or anything like that. It all came to a head one evening, Jackson’s rut was glaring at them from the calendar on the fridge of their tiny 2 bedroom apartment. Ruts were always hard for alpha and beta couples, betas couldn’t take a knot like omega’s could, and taking it multiple times in an evening was just not an option, so Jackson’s rut was always hard on them. It was the only time that Jooheon felt that maybe he wasn’t enough for the alpha.

They were lying on the couch, Jooheon comfortable on top of Jackson much more build body “are we gonna talk about this?” Jackson’s words were hollow, and the younger didn’t need to ask what he was talking about.

They both knew that they would have to talk about it at some time, but it was a conversation that neither knew how to have, they had put so much of their relationship on the idea that they didn’t need anybody else, let alone an omega, but now there was Namjoon, soft sweet Namjoon who seemed to understand them so well.

“I like him,” Jooheon didn’t know how to say it any other way “we aren’t being fair to him either, we are acting one moment like we want him to be part of us, the next moment we pull away and deny everything. We push him away like this, and we both know that we are hurting his feelings, I can see it. He is trying not to show it, but he is hurt.”

Both their hearts hurt for the tall omega, it wasn’t fair to him that he had to deal with Jooheon’s and Jackson’s inability to act like real adult, and to take responsibility for their own relationship.

“We promised each other we wouldn’t need somebody else in our relationship, that we were enough for each other. I don’t wanna go back on that promise, I don’t want you to think that I love you any less. You mean so much to me, you have been there for me for as long as I can remember and I don’t want that to stop now. Our love comes first.” Jackson’s hand was soft and sweet running through Jooheon’s orange hair, it was a new colour that Namjoon had helped him pick out and dye to surprise the older dance student.

Jooheon couldn’t stop himself from pushing his face into Jackson’s scent gland, the older man smelled so nice, soft and nice scent of herbal tea that he seemed to always be drinking “I know you love me, I know you always will love me, but I think Namjoon just falling into our lap like this is a sign. The reason we both hated how they wanted to push us into a relationship with three, is cause everybody wanted to take away our choice. They wanted to force us into it, but this is our choice. We don’t want Namjoon to be part of us cause we want and omega, we want Namjoon.”

Jackson hugged him close “I love you so much,”

“And I love you,” Jooheon smile was almost silly with happiness as he hugged Jackson close “and I think we can love Namjoon just as much.”

When they went to bed that night, it was with a happy smile on both of their lips, what they didn’t expect was that while they for months had been trying to figure out their shit… Namjoon was done waiting for a pair who would never accept him.

As he met for their normal morning coffee he was wearing a happy smile and an eager body language, Jackson and Jooheon were also wearing happy smiles as they planned to ask Namjoon out for a date later that day. They never got to do it, as Namjoon’s first words out of his mouth were “Jay asked me out! We are going for dinner later tonight!”

Oh… No no no no, this was bad, this couldn’t be right! Namjoon was supposed to be with them! They had finally fixed their shit! They had finally decided to ask him out!

“But he is an omega!” Jooheon couldn’t keep it in, he didn’t mean to sound so judgmental, but it kinda hurt that Namjoon sounding so eager to go out with another omega, not cause he had something against omega and omega couples, but because another omega was one thing that they would never be able to give to Namjoon, it felt that he had clearly chosen something so far away from what Jooheon and Jackson could give him.

It clearly wasn’t the reaction Namjoon wanted, as his happy expression turned sour “so what? He is nice to me, and he really seems to like me! I thought you would be happy for me!”

Now it was Jackson's turn to be critical, and fuck up with his words “Isn’t he old as fuck?”

“He is a second-year PhD student! So what! We are both adults!” he was no longer sitting happily at the table, he was on his feet staring at them with a sad facial expression “why are you like this, it’s not fair that I am happy for both of you, but you don’t treat me with the same respect. It’s like you think that only the two of you are allowed to be in a happy relationship.”

“Namjoon… that’s not it… “Jooheon knew they had fucked up at that point, they had let their own emotions overrule Namjoon’s happiness, they were the one who had send him mixed messages, they were the one who had pulled him close and then pushed him away. “Namjoon please.”

Namjoon wasn’t listening anymore as he was backing away “I trusted you both, but you don’t care about me at all do you? I am not your play toy.”

And with those words, he was out of the cafe, both other males noticing the tears before he managed to get out.

What had they done?

 


	2. Namjoon POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few hours late, I spend my entire day with my roomies watching Captain Marvel and fucking around in IKEA! Sorry about that my dudes.

Namjoon wasn’t sure what Jooheon and Jackson’s problem was, they were supposed to be happy for him! Namjoon knew that his feeling for them had shined through, that he had deep feelings for the two others, and he couldn’t hide it more.

At one point he thought, dreamed, that they would all end up together, that in the end the two of them would love him. They could be happy together, but every time they got close to that when it seemed they had opened up to Namjoon when it appeared that they would finally get there, that they could all be happy… They pulled back, maybe they never wanted Namjoon to start with.

Namjoon… was tired of being played with, he had known himself omegas that allowed themselves to be pushed around, wanting to please everybody around them, but Namjoon was not gonna be that person. He was not gonna let anybody push him around like that, he was not gonna let anybody play with him like that, even if what people he had deep feelings for.

He was still gonna be close friends with Jackson and Jooheon, they were some of his best friends, but he was gonna move on with his life, so when Jay had invited him out for a date, he had been more than happy to accept it.

Jay was very different from most omega’s he was far from the sweet-faced innocent youth that the media like portraying omega’s as. No Jay was solidly built, muscles that could rival Jacksons, tattoos all over his body and an attitude that clearly signalled that he was not one to be fucked with.

Just like Jooheon and Namjoon he was studying music production but was on the second year of his PhD. He also took part in the rap underground just like the other three, and while he wasn’t the most impressive rapper, Namjoon liked his flow and his lyrics. Plus there was no denying that the omega was hot, and any omega rapper deserved all the support Namjoon was able to give them.

Jackson and Jooheon were being… weird there was no other way of explaining it, they weren’t happy about Namjoon’s date, and even after Namjoon had stormed out of the cafe, they still wanted to question if going on a date with Jay was a good idea. It had lead Namjoon to have another outbreak, he usually was a pretty emotionally stable person, he wasn’t typically one to have outbreaks like this, but he was so done with Jooheon and Jackson acting like they had any right to question who he wanted to date like this.

Who were they to think that they could question Namjoon like this? It wasn’t their business! They had made it very clear that they had no interest in Namjoon, that they didn’t want to be the ones dating him, so how dare they being annoyed or angry that Namjoon moved on!

So yes, Jay was very different from most other people, and he was very unusual for how omega’s were, but Jay had always treated Namjoon with respect and had been nothing but kind and sweet to him. So he saw no reason to judge the omega before he showed a sing that Jooheon and Jackson’s judgement of him was right.

So to say that the 3 youngest friendship was on the rocks was, to put it mildly, all Namjoon wanted was to get his own happiness and keep his friends. But the two others were making it so weird, and their opinion had started to have an impact on Namjoon, who had started to worry about what would happen on his date with Jay.

He was… surprised when he got there, instead of the classic movie and dinner, Jay had invited him for to the carnival that was currently in town. It allowed them to walk around casually speaking with each other but also gave both of them the comfort of having other people around, something you always got taught as an omega, never be alone with new people.

“Jay!” Namjoon happily waved as he saw the older man waiting for him, he had spent over an hour trying to find the perfect outfit, at first Jooheon, had been there to help him, but the young beta had stormed out of Namjoon apartment halfway through, saying he couldn’t do this.

It had left Namjoon alone with a sad look on his face as his first friend back in his home country, couldn’t even get himself to be happy for Namjoon when he was going on his first date in a while. For a small sense of victory, he decided to wear Jooheon’s favourite outfit on him, an oversized yellow hoodie with the word security on it giving him cute sweater paws, a pair of skinny jeans making his legs almost impossibly long and after considering it a few moments, he finished the look off with his glasses forgoing contacts.

Looking himself over in the mirror, he could easily decide that he looked adorable if Jooheon and Jackson wanted to act like this, he was at least gonna blow Jay away with his looks, the older omega was not gonna regret for a moment that he invited him out.

Which seemed to be the case, and Jay spend a fair few seconds trying to take in what he saw in front of him, before smiling happily at the younger “Namjoon!” he seemed hesitant at first when Namjoon came closer, but then opened his arms, giving Namjoon a choice if he wanted a hug or not.

Well, Namjoon was not the kind of omega who would say no to a hug, eagerly hugging Jay close, for an omega, Jay had a strong scent, he heard about it before as people had often used to tease to older as he held a strong scent of opium poppies… which were commonly used for making drugs.

Namjoon liked the scent tho, it was very different from his own sweet smelling peaches mixed with heavy cream, as they parted Jay smiled widely “Please call my Jaebum instead, I like it better if you call me my real name instead of a nickname.”

Honestly, Namjoon had thought that his name was actually Jay… but yeah Jaebum did make more sense “of course!”

They walked the carnival for hours just talking, they took a few stops to get food that interested both of them, but mostly they just talked about themselves and about music, while Namjoon didn’t always agree with Jaebum on everything, it was still interesting talking to somebody who had different ideas than himself. Namjoon liked being challenged on his views, but as they walked having linked their hands together he couldn’t stop comparing how different Jaebum’s was compared to Jackson’s rough skin or Jooheon’s much smaller hand, nope nope nope, he was not gonna think about them. They didn’t deserve for Namjoon to think about them like this, they were friends nothing more, they needed to leave Namjoon’s mind!

“I am surprised you actually agreed to go out with me,” Jaebum’s tone was that of honest surprise as he fed Namjoon another churro that they had gotten from a stand not far away.

“Why?” Namjoon’s cheek was full of food, seemingly more like a hamster than an actual human, it reminded himself a little of Jooheon, but he threw the thought away as fast as possible, he was happy being out with Jaebum.

The other omega seemed happy to feed Namjoon some of the soft pastry “well, first of all, I wasn’t sure that you were into omega’s, and secondly… rumours were going around that you were dating Jooheon and Jackson… I just thought that I should take the chance, worst case scenario… you were gonna turn me down, and I am adult enough to handle that,” his smile was boyish “you miss all the shots you don’t take, so why not.”

Namjoon couldn’t stop himself from blushing a little “I and the others aren’t like that, they are very happy together, we are just friends. I will say that I have never been out with another omega before, but I don’t see why I wouldn’t like it. I never really had a preference towards a subgender, they all make me happy, and they are all comfortable to me.” he thought about it for a second “do you only date omegas?”

A hesitant nod from Jaebum as smiled awkwardly “I promise you that it’s not some kind of fetish thing or a dominance thing it’s just… I don’t know why, but other sub-genders doesn’t turn me on, it doesn’t matter if I am the dominant or not… there are just something about omega scents that gets into me and set fire to my blood.”

“We don’t choose our own attraction, and you don’t choose what happens to turn you on. If it’s only omega’s that’s okay, as long as you treat anybody you do date with respect and love as they deserve as humans.” who was Namjoon to judge Jaebum for liking what he liked as long as he never hurt somebody.

“I won’t pretend I have always been an angel, when he was younger I didn’t always treat people how deserved and I regret that it ruined some deep friendship and relationships that could have lasted, that is why I try so hard no a day to always treat people like they deserve.”

“And that is enough” Namjoon reached out to take his turn feeding Jaebum some of the pastry. The older was very different than his look would have made you think, but Namjoon was sure that with time if they worked out, he could see a future with Jaebum. They could work out well. He didn’t need Jooheon and Jackson.

The rest of the date went pretty well, a highlight was both of them trying to win a stuffed animal at a booth, and both failing. Turned out that neither of them was really good at throwing balls, in the end Jaebum was the one that dropped off Namjoon in front of his student apartment as while Namjoon was old enough to drive, the rest of humanity really deserved better than to deal with Namjoon equipped with a 2TON death machine, it would really only hurt everybody.

Namjoon was hesitant as they got to the door, not sure if he was supposed to invite Jaebum up or anything like that, was he supposed to kiss him? Was Namjoon going wrong about this dating thing? Oh god, he was so bad at this. Luckily Jaebum took the choice from him, leaning up a little to press a kiss to his forehead “text me when you have time okay? I know you have a paper to finish, so at least try to get some sleep.”

With that Jaebum left, leaving a blushing Namjoon behind pressing a hand towards where the older course lips had been pressed against his skin. Namjoon couldn’t stop a silly smile from finding its way to his face, it wasn’t that Namjoon was some innocent snow flower, of course not, he was a sexually active 21-year-old, not a wallflower, but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling shy, it had been a while since somebody had treated him like Jaebum did. Other than Jackson and Jooheon, but that didn't count, they apparently didn’t want anything to do with Namjoon on that level.

When he went to bed that night, his thoughts were swirling around his head, and he was struggeling with keeping them straight, he just wanted to forget about Jooheon and Jackson, forget his feelings about them, focus on just being friends with them, but it seemed almost impossible with how his mind was going.

It didn’t get better as he rolled around grabbing for his phone, there were multiple messages from Jackson and Jooheon, both wanting to know that he was safe, that he hadn’t been kidnapped or something like that.

Namjoon was conflicted, he hated the fact that they felt the need to be this overprotective, even if they had been together, even if they loved him like he loved them, he would still have hated it. He hated when people acting like he was a dumb omega like he was somebody that needed to be protected from his own choices. Then why, when he hated it so much, did he feel butterflies in his stomach at the thought that they cared.

He wanted to scream into the pillow like a silly frustrated omega like they did in all the movies, who knew, maybe it would actually work. 5 minutes later, and some probably very disturbed neighbours later, Namjoon concluded that it was another omega thing that didn’t work in real life.

So he decided on the next best thing, sending back Jackson a short, snarky message, that he was more than fine, and even tho he didn’t ask that yes his date had been great. The two other males confused him so much, so he settled for texting Jaebum that he had really enjoyed their date and hoped to repeat it at some point and that he hoped that the older had gotten home safe.

The answer came from Jooheon instead of Jackson, making him think of how the two other males were probably wrapped up against each other happy and warm under their blanket, so in love that Namjoon couldn’t stop himself from feeling sad, which made him angrier. It wasn’t fair that they got to be happy and in love, while Namjoon was alone and cold.

He ignored Jooheon’s message full of cute smiles, ignoring the thought of how the younger was just adorable, how he had the cutest and sweetest features, how his dimples were so cute, and Namjoon just wanted to hug and spoil him, give him all the kisses Jooheon seemed to so desperately crave. He was not gonna think about it, he was not his place to think about, this was not for him, this was only for Jackson.

Instead, he texted a little back and forward with Jaebum, who no matter his hard outside look, was nothing but a sweetheart to Namjoon.

When he finally managed to find his way to dreamland, it wasn’t easy resting. Instead, he was plagued by dreams of him being alone, to never again be happy.

When he woke the next morning, he felt like he had gotten no sleep at all, instead covered in cold sweat, hyperventilating.

Was he bound to be alone forever? Would Jaebum be his solution and his salvation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of notice to the people who are used to my content from other stories, these chapter are a bit shorter than my usual stuff, I am sorry about that, but it is the only way I can a weekly schedule for all my stories at the same time!
> 
> About Jay Park, this will not be a story where it's all saved and Jackson + Jooheon + Namjoon gets together cause Jay Park abuses Namjoon, Jackson x Jooheon x Namjoon is endgame, yes, but they need to get there by themselves. I don't want to push the narrative in this story that everybody you don't end up with in the end are bad for you. Jaebum will be a good guy in this story, he just isn't right for Namjoon, and Namjoon himself needs to realise this.
> 
> Last but not least? What are you guys idea for the Shipname for this threesome? My best idea is JooJooJack!


	3. Split POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back guys!

“I hate him.” Jooheon’s words were filled with more spite than was really fitting for the pretty looking beta, he was cuddled up close to Jackson in bed, they had just come back from their first formal meeting with Namjoon and his now boyfriend.

Both had done their best to act their best, to act like they were best friends happy for Namjoon, but Jackson was pretty sure that they had done a pretty terrible job.

He ran his hand through Jooheon’s red hair, it used to be blonde, a joke that all three of them had shared, but while Jackson and Namjoon was still rocking the bleached locks, the youngest of them hadn’t felt comfortable doing it, it reminded him every time he looked at Namjoon what they had lost.

“I know… I do too, but we can’t be like this. We have to do what is best for Namjoon.” Jackson hugged the beta close while wishing that Namjoon was there with them, closing the hole that was in their heart.

Jooheon rolled over so they could rest their foreheads together “we could break them up? Like Mark and Minhyuk suggested! We know Namjoon well enough to make it seem like it wasn’t us! He doesn’t have to know.”

Jackson's heart hurt, not just for himself, but for Jooheon as well “you know we can’t do that, you know that we can’t cheat our way to this. If we did it that way, we wouldn’t deserve to be with him. It works in books and tv shows, but in reality, even if it worked, we would have a relationship built on lies.”

“I hate this.” he was hiding his head in Jackson’s shoulder now, and his voice had a light sniffle in it as he was clearly close to tears “I hate him for doing what we couldn’t, I hate us for being too slow to realise it. I just… I want to prove that we can love him, that we can be it for him. What if they end up together forever? If they get married? If they have babies? I don’t want them to have babies!”

He couldn’t really judge Jooheon from how he was feeling, for his emotions, after all… He felt it the same way. He didn’t want Namjoon to end up with Jay, but he also knew that they had to accept it if they wanted to stay as Namjoon’s friends. They had already been shitty friends, and they wouldn’t be able to keep him if they kept being like that.

They had to accept Jaebum, but it was so hard.

Less than a kilometre away in his apartment, Namjoon was sitting on the lap of Jaebum, arms around his neck and the older mans on his hips, both had long since abandoned their shirts to the corner of the room.

Both were heavily panting when the kiss broke “are you sure on this? We don’t have if you aren’t ready?” being one himself, Jaebum knew how it felt as an omega, with their instincts to please other people. He wanted to be sure that Namjoon actually wanted this, that he wasn’t just going with his instincts, telling him to push into something he wasn’t ready for.

“Bummie… I want this, I promise…” Namjoon was running a thumb over the olders prominent cheekbones “I know I look like, but I am not a pure, innocent omega, I am no wallflower nor a virgin, I have dated before, I have slept with people before. I just… don’t know how it works between two omega’s.”

Namjoon felt a little guilty, while he and Jaebum were casually dating he also knew that he didn’t love Jaebum, just like Jaebum didn’t love him. Namjoon had seen the longing stares from Jaebum to Taecyeon, but Namjoon also knew that it was a bridge that Jaebum had burned long ago.

They weren’t in love, but they could help each other lie to each themselves.

“Just how it works with anybody else baby, we can do the exact same things. A dick doesn’t have to belong to a beta or have a knot to be able to go into a hole. I can suck your dick just as well as an alpha can, and I promise you… hands feels the same no matter what subgender the person is as long as they know how to do it.” he was grinning at that point, nipping at Namjoon’s neck.

“I know,” Namjoon’s voice was louder than he meant for it to be as he threw his head back, “I meant more like… who was in control and stuff?”

That sentence made Jaebum a little bit sad, but he did his best to not break the mood they had said “nobody is in control of anything, both of us does the best we can to make the other feel good. Unless we have decided beforehand that we are playing more… spicy.”

Jaebum hated the idea that somebody had to be in control when it came to sex, he knew that it was natural for omega’s to be more submissive and the other sub genders to be more dominant, but he didn’t want it to be between him and Namjoon.

“Oh.” Namjoon wasn’t sure how to answer that, and he couldn’t really focus on it as Jaebum’s hand had sneaked down to grab at his ass, still nipping at Namjoon’s neck and at his scent gland.

“It depends on how you feel, do you want to do the fucking? Or be fucked? Or do you feel more comfortable if we don’t do anything that gets even close to penetration.” happy with all the blue and purple marks that were starting to sprout on Namjoon’s gorgeous skin, Jaebum pulled away grinning at the younger omega on his lap with a happy smile. He was pretty much open to doing anything that the younger was comfortable with.

Namjoon’s eyes were hooded with desire, but Jaebum was happy to see that he seemed to actually put real thought into it, into figuring out what it was that he himself actually wanted, “I want you to fuck me… if that is okay?” honestly Namjoon felt that he was a little selfish with his words, but he just loved getting fucked, luckily it seemed that Jaebum was happy to go with his wanted, “but can I… touch you first?”

“Anything you want,” Jaebum leaned back against the head of the bed, leaving his tattooed upper body free for Namjoon’s wandering hands.

Namjoon ran his hands over the ink on Jaebum’s chest in wonder, he had never before been with an omega, and he honestly hadn’t seen an omega like Jaebum, especially not without a shirt.

Well built chest with evident abdominal muscles and pecs, for a second Namjoon, thought to himself if this was how Jackson would feel under his hands? After all, he was very similar to Jaebum in build. No! He shouldn’t think about it, about anything like that! It wasn’t right! He was here with Jaebum, he was gonna focus on Jaebum. Who needed a built alpha? Or a sweet-faced beta with the prettiest dimples that summoned butterflies to Namjoon’s tummy.

No, he had to forget about them! They didn’t matter, he didn’t want them like this.

One bright thing was about Jaebum being an omega was that Namjoon knew omega’s, he knew how omega bodies felt and worked, he knew how to make Jaebum feel good. He went straight for one of the most sensitive parts of omega’s.

He let the tips of fingers trace the ink going over Jaebum’s pec, Namjoon couldn’t stop his brain from being an overworking omega brain. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining Jaebum’s pec instead of being filled with muscle, being replaced with milk. In Namjoon’s defence, he was getting closer to his heat and omega’s were really pretty pregnant… Did he have a pregnancy kink? Those thoughts would really have to wait for another time!

Namjoon enjoyed how Jaebum just relaxed against the head of the bed, not even trying to keep pleased sounds in as Namjoon ran his hands over him, “you like what you see?”

The younger didn’t answer him; instead, Namjoon closed his mouth around a nipple sucking on it, which yeah was enough to shut up Jaebum. Namjoon’s bleached locks were so much softer than they had any right to be as he ran his hand through Namjoon’s hair pulling the younger closer to his chest.

Namjoon couldn’t stop himself from wondering if Jackson would be this vocal during sexual encounters? He was so loud in his day to day life, after all, what about Jooheon? Jooheon seemed like the kind of person who would enjoy driving his partner insane with those pretty noises out of his equally as beautiful lips.

NO! Namjoon was not gonna think about it!

He had to focus on Jaebum, it was the best for everybody, Jaebum might not be the one he wanted, nor was he the one Jaebum wanted, but they could learn to love each other. They were gonna be just fine, Namjoon didn’t need Jackson, nor did he need Jooheon. Just like they didn’t need him.

He grinded down on Jaebum’s lap while biting lightly in a teasing way at the nipple in front of him, the half growl he got in return was so out of character for what an omega was supposed to be, but it fit the heavily tattooed man well, and Namjoon fucking loved it.

Namjoon didn’t get to spend much more time exploring the olders body, as he instead found himself being tiled to the side, back of his head hitting his pillow surprising Namjoon as Jaebum was now resting above him “I think it’s my turn now.”

Namjoon was first gonna whine, he wasn’t done touching the olders pretty upper body, and he didn’t have the same defined muscles that the older had, but it didn’t seem to deter Jaebum who was happily exploring the upper part of Namjoon’s body while slowly pulling down his trousers making sure to give Namjoon enough time to stop him if he felt he needed to, if he felt that he was no longer comfortable.

But honestly… What Namjoon was feeling was that Jaebum really should speed all of this up, he could already feel slick leaving his body, and nobody liked slick covered pants. Finally, Jaebum had pulled down both the youngers trousers and pants, leaving Namjoon naked below the other omega.

“Jaebum! Today!” Namjoon was done playing sweet and innocent, if Jaebum didn’t hurry up and get his own trousers off he was gonna have to deal with a very prissy omega. Namjoon was never good at living up the stereotypes that came with being an omega, yes he could be shy at times, but when he really got in the mood like this he wanted what he wanted, and nothing could stop him.

Jaebum just smiled, he liked this part of Namjoon, he liked the none stereotype version of him. He snaked his way out of his trousers and pants dropping them on the floor, giving Namjoon a few seconds to take in the rest of his tattoos that had been covered by the fabric. It was a few seconds that Namjoon was happy to have, he really liked Jaebum’s body, firm and well muscled. Again a rogue thought snaked its way into Namjoon’s skull reminding him of Jackson, was this how the alpha would look naked? Just without the tattoos. NO! He was not gonna do this, he was not gonna think about him! He didn’t care about Jooheon and Jackson outside of the area of friends, nonono!

He forced his thoughts back to the beautiful omega in front of him, taking in the way that Jaebums eyes darkened with lust, how he clearly wanted Namjoon. It was precisely what Namjoon needed at that moment, for somebody clearly and unashamedly like him. He didn’t have to doubt Jaebum like he had to doubt… Jooheon and Jackson.

He was not gonna think about them!

He simply was not!

Jaebum finally seemed to realise that while foreplay was nice and everything, Namjoon had just about enough of it at that point, and what he wanted was good hard fucking. Which Jaebum could without a doubt give to Namjoon, that was what he was here for and who was Jaebum to deny him that, “back or front?”

Normally… Namjoon would always have said back, the idea that he couldn’t look at his hookups… dates… face was just preposterous to him, but at that moment, he instead said the first thing that came to his mind “front.” Jaebum was pretty, no the omega was gorgeous, but Namjoon wasn’t sure that he could look him in the eyes in that specific moment, something was just off.

He knew he wanted this, it wasn’t a question of consent… everything just felt weird, it was hard for Namjoon to explain he wasn’t even sure that he understood it himself. It just didn’t feel right.

Jaebum didn’t question it, he didn’t need to as he helped Namjoon over on all fours. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t gonna try to do his best to blow Namjoon’s damn mind, cause the young omega really seemed like he deserved it.

He pushed a pillow under the youngers head, giving him a choice if he wanted to rest or rut against it as he wasn’t gonna force him to keep up on all four. He ran a line of kisses up Namjoon’s spine before nipping at his neck, on purpose avoiding the scent gland as he knew that they weren’t on that level yet, and they might never get there. The scent gland was deeply personal to omegas as it was how they formed mating pairs or triads, he was pretty sure that Namjoon would not appreciate him getting anywhere close to that special place, even if he smelled damn amazing.

Already able to sense that Namjoon really didn’t have much patience left, he did a quick but effective job getting Namjoon open with his fingers. Namjoon was already wet and easily took Jaebum’s fingers, opening up to him, releasing small moans in content.

Namjoon himself was conflicted, but it was easier for him when he didn’t have to look Jaebum in the face. He felt bad for almost leading on the other omega, but he had this weird idea that Jaebum already knew, and he, in turn, was using Namjoon to get over things. They might as well find refuges in each other's bodies when that was all they had, all they could have.

When Jaebum finally decided that enough was enough and Namjoon didn’t need to be opened up more, he hesitated a second, without Namjoon’s face to look at it was hard to read his consent “still okay?”

At first, Namjoon just nodded, head buried in a pillow wriggling his ass a little, even tho he had conflicted feelings he very much wanted to get fucked, overall his head was confused, but he wanted this.

“Consent baby, verbally” Jaebum placed a cheeky bite on one tan cheek, and finally he got the response he wanted from Namjoon.

A soft half moan “I want this, I want you.”

Namjoon would be lying if he said that it was the worst sex he ever had in his life, Jaebum was good, he knew what he was doing, and for an omega, he did his fucking way better than most alpha’s Namjoon had allowed near his private regions.

The thing was… There were no real feelings in this from either of them, they both knew that this point that this wasn’t it. They had tried, they had both really tried, they wanted it to work. They both liked each other, they would be good friends, but that wasn’t enough.

Both had physical pleasure, both turned each other on, but as they lied next to each other staring at the ceiling, Jaebum finally said what had been on their mind all the time “do you wanna tell me about them then? I assume you don’t normally moan out the names of random people while you cum.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea is that I will update once a week at the weekend! There should only be one or two chapters left!

**Author's Note:**

> Socials:
> 
> [My kpop YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)   
>  [Twitter where I shitpost](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)   
>  [Curious cat! Feel free to ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
